1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a function of detecting a living body and a method of controlling an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is available that has a human body detection sensor and that is capable of switching from a power saving mode into a normal mode in response to a detection performed by the human body detection sensor. However, if an erroneous detection is performed by the human body detection sensor, erroneous switching from the power saving mode is performed even though the image processing apparatus is not going to be used, and thus wasteful consumption of electric power occurs. To avoid such a problem, it is known to configure the human body detection sensor so as to have a variable directivity (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-114308).
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-114308, to realize the variable directivity of the sensor, an additional mechanism is necessary to vary the orientation of the sensor, which results in an increase in cost. Besides, a user has to perform an adjustment in terms of the orientation of the sensor. This is troublesome to the user. Besides, there is a possibility that the adjustment is performed improperly which can produce a possibility that a human body is not correctly detected and an erroneous detection of a human body can cause erroneous switching from the power saving mode into the normal mode.